


City in the Sky

by InTh3Snow



Series: Creative Writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Writing, creative writing, descriptive writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTh3Snow/pseuds/InTh3Snow
Summary: This is a piece of descriptive writing I did out of boredom. Thus there’s only a bit of proof reading so if there’s any obvious mistakes I don’t mind if you point them out.Also, the picture I’ve put in this ‘story’ is the same one I used as a reference.Pretty proud of this as English as a subject isn’t anywhere near my strong suit.Anyway hope you get some enjoyment out of this xxx
Series: Creative Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025784
Kudos: 1





	City in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of descriptive writing I did out of boredom. Thus there’s only a bit of proof reading so if there’s any obvious mistakes I don’t mind if you point them out.
> 
> Also, the picture I’ve put in this ‘story’ is the same one I used as a reference. 
> 
> Pretty proud of this as English as a subject isn’t anywhere near my strong suit.
> 
> Anyway hope you get some enjoyment out of this xxx

The orange glow of the morning sun peaks over the horizon. Staining the soft clouds a peachy hue, as they drift through the calm sky.

A city sits up above in the sky, looking out and across this heavenly expanse. Sun stained clouds parting as they reach the base of this grandiose domain.

Everything on this lands surface, from the top most copper spire reaching high above, to the ornate shop fronts dotted throughout the streets, were of the most magnificent design.

For the base of this regal land is not the most appealing sight. With its earthly build, and what would appear to be a mountains summit flipped downwards. Ridges on all its uneven sides, weathered yet strong, make it seam as if this unusual city was ripped out of the earths surface and placed ever so delicately into the morning sky.

The ragged edges of the floating city are lined with rich buildings, all neatly sat by one another, watching and listening to passerby’s.

Tall and proud they all are,!from the blue slated townhouses, to the quiet buzz of life in courtyard trees. Even red brick chimneys of the small quaint shops being set up by their owners, getting ready for the morning crowds setting out to start their day, stand high for all to see.

Trees and plant life climb up the lushes green hillsides, slowly swaying in the constant breeze that accompanies being so high up. Dancing alongside the soft clouds that never slow or stop to look upon this peculiar land.

Birds tweet, chirp and trill. Waking at the sight of the dawning suns glow, as it seeps between the leaves of the branches in which these creatures live upon.

On the hilltop, past all the trees and towns sits a structure made from a sandy sort of brick. With high, stone walls surrounding every side of this castle like thing. Walls that protect the thing or person they were built to guard, hiding whatever or whomever is important enough to sit behind them.

For whatever sits beyond these grand walls is most likely to be of some importance. More so than the city people living at the base of the hill this castle rules from. As all that live on this floating city hold enough money, or sell the best of goods. For no one without such things could afford to live upon not to mention to look at this peculiarly unique city in the sky.


End file.
